1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-frequency module component including a splitter/combiner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio-frequency module component including a splitter/combiner is used in, for example, a wireless communication device. As such a radio-frequency module component, the radio-frequency module component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-249868, for example, is available. The radio-frequency module component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-249868 includes a substrate, a splitter/combiner, and a shield case. The splitter/combiner is mounted on the substrate. The shield case is disposed over the substrate so as to cover elements mounted on the substrate. The shield case is provided for blocking noise input from the exterior or preventing noise output from the radio-frequency module component from leaking to the exterior.
If a shield case and a splitter/combiner are located close to each other, stray capacitance may be generated between the shield case and an outer electrode of the splitter/combiner, which may deteriorate the filter characteristic of the splitter/combiner. Accordingly, in the radio-frequency module component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-249868, the splitter/combiner is separated from the shield case by a predetermined distance.
In this case, however, a wiring pattern for connecting the splitter/combiner and an outer output electrode of the radio-frequency module component is lengthened, thus increasing the transmission loss incurred in the wiring pattern. Additionally, since a space is required between the shield case and the splitter/combiner, the size of the radio-frequency module component is increased.